How It Shouldn't End
by TLCdemon
Summary: Willow believed Tara was dead when she went Dark Willow, but Tara's heart had only stopped. After Willow returns from England, a new and very serious threat arises as the two women rekindle their love for one anther. Rated M just in case. This is my first fanfiction so please review that way I can know what to change.
1. Chapter 1

How It Ends

This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it is not that great.

Summary: Tara doesn't die, her heart just stops momentarily.

**Willow's Story**

Tara's head laid limp in my hands. 'Limp? She's limp.' The thought was there, but it was lost, not so much lost more like not registering. Then like a wave it hit me, it hit me like a tidal wave, pulling me under so I could not breathe.

"Tara baby?" The rage filled me. Flashes, flashes and loud noises came back to me. The sudden appearance of crimson on her blue shirt, the words that she spoke as her life left her.

I loved this woman, and now all that was left was her body, no love, no Tara.

Those were the last of my memories of that day and the next few, and the next thing I knew I was on a cliff and Xander was holding me and then all I knew was sadness. But somehow, something, something bigger than Xander had pulled me out of the darkness something or someone had called out to me.

"I need to go to the hospital."

**Dawn's Story**

The door was open so I walked in thinking maybe that someone had needed to pee really bad when unlocking the door. I always get yelled at for just forgetting to lock the door. So leaving the door open should make it super bad, I have an excuse to be the angry one for once, hopefully it was Buffy. "Buffy?"

No one was downstairs so I went to Willow and Tara's room, it was dark and the smell of iron was in the air. As I walked around the bed I saw a foot "Tara?" the sight of her lying there alone just left with that crimson hole in her shirt. After that I called 911 and waited for the ambulance to come pick her up, she still had a slight pulse.

**Tara's Story**

Waking up in the ICU was bad enough, but waking up and no one being there was even worse. The last thing I remember was hearing Willow screaming my name and thinking I had died. I could feel it, Willow's magic. I could feel it suffocating me. Oh the pain. "I'm alive. Oh honey I'm alive." My mind reached out to her hoping my thoughts could pull her back to me, to my hospital room. And as I did I felt it, the darkness subsided and now there is nothing just me, all alone in this room.

**The Rest of the Story**

Tara's eyes opened to see Willow sitting on the end of her hospital bed crying. It took Tara a moment to remember what had happened. 'Wait, what had happened?' Tara thought.

"Willow what happened?" The woman's voice was raspy from just waking up and probably from also being on heavy pain meds.

"Warren… It all happened so fast. I thought you were dead, well you were. Your heart stopped." The red head was still sobbing quietly as the words escaped her mouth, she reached over and brushed a hair out of her lovers face. "So much…" She wasn't quite ready to tell Tara that she had killed a man. She wasn't even ready to accept that she had.

Grabbing Willow's hand in her own Tara breathed out. "It's alright, I'm not dead." The witch decided to let Willow tell her the story in her own way, Tara knew that if she rushed her lover, that she would end up more confused than when she woke up. Especially since her mind hadn't completely reached itself yet, and though she usually could understand the strange way Willow told stories she felt this one was going to be a long one.

"Warren tried to kill Buffy by means of a gun… Only he didn't just get Buffy." Another sob excreted from Willow's mouth. "A stray bullet came into our room through the window, hitting you." After each sob Tara would squeeze her girlfriend's hand. "I couldn't help it Tara… The darkness. Oh baby, I did such horrible things." Now Tara understood why Willow was crying so desperately. She remembered the feeling she had had when she first woke up by herself. Tara gulped back her tears. Consoling her lover was all she cared about, the pain in Willow hurt Tara more than the throbbing coming from her chest.

The blonde witch also sensed something else, something beneath the pain, Willow's aura had completely changed, there was darkness in it, but it wasn't just the darkness that was different, but a new sense of power Willow was almost a million times stronger than she had been when Tara last touched her. "It's alright… I'm alive, I'm here we can get through this together. Just tell me what happened."

Finally Willow completely broke down, allowing herself to lay her head completely on Tara's ok shoulder. "I killed him Tara."

**A Few Months Later**

Willow sat cross legged on the bed, concentrating on something, on what exactly Buffy didn't know, but Buffy tried to just sit cross legged and be quiet while the witch did all the work and healed herself, Buffy was just there to lend her strength.

"Willow? Do you think you are up to seeing Tara now?"

"I guess…" Willow was still unsure, but she was trying not to think that she wasn't ready to see Tara because then she might inadvertently make a spell so they both couldn't see each other again. "How she must hate me. I killed, in her name I killed." Willow sighed "She must hate me."

"She doesn't." Buffy got up from the bed and walked down the stairs. When she came back Tara was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

How It Shouldn't End Chapter 2

**Summary; **This is where the Angel crossovers begin, cause though the characters play an important role, I just didn't want to deal with it. Willow and Tara arn't really in this chapter except in the beginning. This chapter is more just explaining what's going on, and introducing original characters. I decided that Angel and Connor get along, Cordelia and Lorne are still in LA and Wesley is still all mopey about Fred and Gunn, but he isn't all crazy suicidal.

Tara's hips swayed as she slowly walked into the room, Willow took in every curve; every pigment of flesh, her lover was exactly how she remembered.

"Willow…" A smile played across the woman's lips. "I missed you."

"How could you?" The green eyes filled with little puddles threatening to overflow.

"Because I love you." The blonde was now sitting next to Willow on the bed, cupping her lover's cheek.

"But.. I killed, I'm a murderer. I let the power take me over again." Willow was now crying unable to completely convey what she felt, what she had been feeling for the past few months. "After I promised I would never do it again."

Her lover's tears were resonating through her body, making it hard for her to contain her own. "Willow I left you originally because the way you were using magic, the way you were becoming addicted. I was hurt after you erased my memory. It was about you not controlling yourself because you wanted more power, and you were willing to give up who I was so that you could get it." A sob escaped her lips. "What happened with Warren, it wasn't about power, it was about revenge. And in a way it was about loss. It was wrong, but I could never hate you for something you couldn't control."

"But… But I tried to end the world… I hurt our friends, I tried to kill innocent little nerds who were only along for the ride, I even almost killed Giles. That was his plan, but still I tried to kill him… And…" Tara placed a finger on the red head's lips.

"As I said before you were in pain. You had just received new and unkown power that connected you to the emotions and feelings of the rest of the world causing you to feel more pain, you trying to end the world was not your fault. I love you no matter what." Tara smiled. "You're my always." And at that she leaned down and kissed Willow's forehead.

**Meanwhile in a temple in the UK**

"My lady?" A young teenager dropped to his knees looking up into the shadowed figure who sat on the thrown. He had never seen her face, but all in all he had served her well. "The witch is back in town." He smiled when you looked toward the hidden figure. "The spell you had me perform worked quite well until her friends caught on. They seem to believe she performed it on accident."

"She is an evil we cannot afford." The silent whisper of a woman's voice was heard. "There are many types of evil in this world, there is a soulless evil; like the vampires, there is a purposeful evil; like humans who harm others for plessure, and there is vengeful evil that manifests when one cannot control evil, this is the most potent kind of evil." The woman sighed. "Soon Miss Rosenburg's newly acquired powers will begin to attract the attention of those who would like to harness it. We must protect the Godess at all costs."

The young boy became confused at these words. "But my lady? I thought you said Willow Rosenburg was evil how can she be our Godess?"

"It is not she who is the Godess." The voice sighed again. "How do you think they will try to harness it? By awakening her need for revenge yet again." The woman wept. "Go Arthur, awake the others. We cannot afford to let them succeed in their task. Protect Tara Maclay at all costs."

The boy stood from his bow. "I do not posses the power to fully awaken but one. Who do you need most?"

"Merlin." She ordered. "I would also like you to contact the vampire known as Angel. I believe we may require his help."

As she spoke these words the boy left, opening the enormous door. "As you wish Lady of The Lake." The boy bowed one last time before closing the door.

**Meanwhile in Los Angeles**

Lila sat at her desk cross legged, moving her pin slowly between her two hands. She hated waiting, it made her feel powerless, and Lila Morgan was anything but powerless. She may not be some supreme power that was used to fight others, no, those kinds of powers were only meant for people who needed ordering around in order to use those powers. Lila Morgan's power was in controlling those kinds of people, it was in ordering those kinds of people around.

Today had been a relatively slow day for the woman, until she got a call from her boss. He had called to tell her that one of their higher up clients needed help retrieving a certain goddess, not the frilly goody-goody kind of goddess, and in her research of this goddess she had found descriptions of how this goddess had magically flayed a man alive. _This is ganna be a hard one._

At that moment a beep played off of her phone, she pressed a button. "Miss Morgan? Your meeting is ready."

"Send em in." _Finally_ she thought to herself.

The door opened at two men wearing dark suits and sun glasses walked in and stood on both sides of the door. "Clear" both men spoke into their devices "send her in."

"I don't understand why you all have to be so picky about me walking in a damn room!" The shrill voice of the elderly woman screamed at the two men. And in walked the oldest looking woman Lila had ever seen, the old woman walked over to Lila and shook her hand dearly. "Hello young miss. I am Shenna."

"Hello Miss Shenna! How may I help you? If I understand correctly I am to assist you and your… organization in retrieving a goddess?" Lela smiled. "If I may be so bold why did you request me? There are many other people who are much more qualified to help you in your retreaval."

"Ahh you see young miss, to explain that I must first explain who our goddess is, or more so who she was." The woman walked around and sat in the woman's chair. "You are acquainted with the Slayer correct?"

"Which one? I have come across the one known as Faith when dealing with another problem. I have heard of the one called Buffy while dealing with that same problem, but I have never had the pleasure of dealing with her, we try to stay out of Sunnydale if at all possible, far too many apocalypses if you ask me. No we prefer Cleavland."

"Ah well to retrieve our goddess you will need to associate yourself with Buffy, and her rag tag group of friends." The woman smiled. "In particular the witch Willow Rosenburg and her lover Tara Maclay, you see to awaken the Goddess we need you to kill Tara Maclay, though she is a goddess as well if the rumors are true. The Knights of the Round Table seem to think she is their Goddess Thespia."

"I have heard of Willow Rosenburg, but not her lover."

"You would have, seeing as she is the one who reinsouled the vampire Angel. That is why we requested you. We have reason to believe The Knights of the Round Table have enlisted this vampire's help in order to protect Tara Maclay." Sheena looked at the files on the desk. "We are aware of your connection to this vampire and his group."

"And who exactly is 'we'?"

"We are The Order of Devantha."

**On the other side of LA**

Cordelia was lying in her bed waiting to fall asleep, when she saw an image of Willow she had brown hair and she was holding the dead body of a blonde woman as a group of men surrounded her. Then she saw Angel standing with a young boy and an old man who resembled what she imagined a corny wizard would dress like, as the blonde woman lay holding Willow's dead body crying.

"Okay PTB! You succeed again! Why don't you just send me a memo or something? I'm utterly confused." Cordelia yelled at her ceiling. "Mine as well call Angel, tell him we're making a trip to Ye Ole Slaying Dale."

**Back in Sunnydale**

Someone was knocking on the door waking Tara up, it was still dark outside and Willow's arm was still wrapped around her waist. They had both been too tired to do anything other than kiss, and Tara had been glad, not because she didn't want to, she just wasn't sure if Willow was ready.

She rolled over so that she was facing her lover who was still soundly asleep. She loved the way Willow could sleep through anything, well just about anything. A playful smirk played across Tara's face as she leaned over and kissed the read head on the neck while she slowly unbuttoned Willow's night shirt. Kissing lower and lower until her girlfriend's breasts were completely exposed taking her nipple into her mouth knowing that Willow would remain asleep until she had thoroughly played with it.

"Ta-ra…" Willow moaned, she had tried to suppress it knowing that Tara would stop as soon as she woke-up, it was how Tara used to wake Willow up every morning.

Tara started to pull away from her lover, but Willow stopped "Why are you stopping? I can go back to sleep if you want."

"You want me to continue?" The blonde asked as she nibbled on Willow's now erect nipple. "I can stop if you want?" She said as she held the sensitive flesh in place with her teeth while her tongue rolled back and forth over it, causing Willow to shudder and moan.

"Please Tara!" Willow felt the wetness between her legs. At the sound of Willow's plea Tara pushed Willow onto her back, using her tongue as a guide to her lover's naval. It acted as a magnet anywhere Tara's tongue went the muscles in Willow's back would rise to meet it. Especially when it met the elastic of Willow's pajama pants. Tara moved both hand's to the side of Willow's hips pulling the elastic tight so that it could come off of Willow's legs.

Just when Tara's mouth was about to descend upon Willow's center there was a knock on the door to their room.

"Hey guys!" It was Buffy. "We have visitors. Can you come down?"


	3. Chapter 3

How it Shouldn't End Part 3

**Author's Note:** Some of you may have noticed that I had Cordelia in the last chapter even though at this point Cordelia was a higher being, so I am going to change a little bit of what was actually going on in Angel at this time. The changes are Lorne and Cordelia both are still in LA, Fred and Gunn are dating but it doesn't really bother Wesley, and Angel and Connor have an okay relationship because Holtz left instead of killing himself and Connor felt like he should do what the letter Holtz said to do. I've also always imagined that if Tara and Lorne ever met that they would be like best friends.

**Summary:** Willow and Tara decide it would be safer to go with Angel to LA so that they can be protected, while Buffy can focus on fighting what From Beneath You is.

The two women walked down the stairs hand and hand wondering who might be visiting at 5 in the morning.

"Angel!" Willow yelled as she ran to hug her old friend. "You actually came to say hi to us this time!"

"Actually Willow…" Buffy chimed in.

"So what cha here for? Another apocolypsy thing?" The red head asked.

"Actually he's here about you and Tara."

"Us?" Tara asked.

"Cordelia had a vision."

"And it was about us?" Willow asked. "What was in this vision?" The witch was getting scared, she didn't want to lose control again.

"Honey, let him tell us before we over react." Tara put an arm around her lovers waist.

"Well, she didn't really understand what it was about. She just said that I needed to come get you both and bring you back to LA because Sunnydale is not very safe for either of you." The man looked around the house not liking the memories that stood within its walls.

"Well what exactly was in this vision?" Tara asked calmly.

"All I know is that she saw Willow holding a blonde 'chick's' dead body, and that she had black eyes and brown hair. Then she said there was another vision after the first one of the same blonde holding Willow's body and I was there with me and a young boy and some old wizard." Angel told the two women. "Do either of those people sound familiar to you Tara?"

"No, not really."

"Well either way you're both coming back with me to LA."

**At Wolferman and Heart**

"So how much information do we have on Buffy Summers and all of her friends?" Lilah asked the Asian man standing across her desk.

"I brought all of the files, they've interveined in a bunch of our client's plans. Remember Glorificus? The master? Drusilla? Darla? Angelus?" Lilah rolled her eyes at the man.

"Just tell me the basics. Who all are they?"

"There is of course Buffy the vampire slayer died twice; once by The Master who she later killed, and to close a portal that Glorificus had opened using her sister Dawn's blood she was brought back from heaven by the witch Willow Rosenburg and three others." The man continued. "The Slayer's sister Dawn Summers was The Key until monks casted a spell making it into a human and giving anyone who knew the slayer false memories of the girl, she has no significant powers as of right now. Willow Rosenburg she was a dark magics addict, turned evil when her lover Tara Maclay almost died last summer, taking revenge on her attacker oh no name mentioned. She attempted to end the world after acquiring quite a bit of power. After this incident she traveled to Dublin to stay at a convent that would teach her how to control her newly acquired power. Tara Maclay not much is known about her past prior to meeting Willow Rosenburg except for that she comes from a long line of powerful witches, and her father and brother used to beat her and her mother for using magic."

"We are going to need the Special Witch Unit to deal with them both." She sighed "Continue."

"Anya Jenkins AKA Anyanka; she was a former vengeance demon who was turned into a human after attempting to fulfill a wish that Cordilea made, after being left at the alter by Xander Harris she was re-enstated by D'Hoffryn. She is the patran saint of scorned women. Xander Harris; average human no known super powers, became acquainted with the Slayer while attending Sunnydale High School. Rupert Giles AKA Ripper; Former member of The Watchers Council, normal human, was once a worshiper of Chaos. William the Bloody AKA Spike; a vampire sired by Drusilla, was once powerful until a government organization put a chip in his head making it impossible for the vampire to feed off humans or cause any harm to any living thing besides demons, recently acquired a soul." The man took a long breath. "That concludes the current members of the Slayers inner circle AKA The Scoobies."

"Is that all?" The woman laughed. "So many talk about the power of The Slayer and her friends, that's all that's kept the Hellmouth protected? Two witches, a former vengeance demon, and a vampire were the only ones besides The Slayer with any power who kept it safe all these years."

"They are very powerful witches. Willow Rosenburg killed Rack, we are going to need to be incredibly careful, and some even say that she was the one who killed the hell god Glory. Her girlfriend had her mind sucked by the god and so she took back her girlfriends mind taking a big toll on the god." The Asian sighed. "And that was all without this new power."

"Our team is designed to capture and kill powerful witches. They can handle it."

**At Angel's Hotel**

"So these two women are supposed to be powerful witches?" Connor asked. "And one of them is evil?"

"No, she was evil. I don't see what was so evil she killed a drug dealer, and the guy who she thought had killed her girlfriend. Nothing evil about killing evil." Cordelia said. "But still I can't imagine Willow doing drugs. Her and you are ganna get along great Fred, she's a nerd just like you. All smart and such."

"And they're gay?" Gunn was curious. "You better not like her too much Fred." The woman smiled at her boyfriend.

Lorne sighed "Poor thing, seeing her lover practically die right in front of her. That's enough to make anyone go a little postal."

"More like a lot postal." Fred added.

"I'm going back to my apartment, I have a killer headache and I just want to take a bath." Cordelia grabbed her coat. "Call me when the super lesbos get here."

"I hope she doesn't use that language once they get here, I don't think Willow will appreciate her old bully calling her a lesbo." Wesley whispered to himself. A few moments later a boy came through the front door. It had been a slow day so all four of the workers jumped to help him.

"Angel Investigations what's your problem?" Fred was the first to reach the teenager.

"I need to speak to the vampire with a soul." The boy whispered.

This surprised Fred, she looked at Gunn who just nodded. "Angel? He's away right now, but he should be getting here soon. May I ask your name?"

"Arthur, Arthur Pendragon."

This time Fred just looked at the boy shaking her head "Like the king?"

"That is I."

"A-Alrighty then, well you can wait if you want or I can tell him you stopped by?" Fred said with her normal cheery tone.

"I'll come back later." The boy blushed and smiled at the girl. He bowed and left the hotel.

"Parking? With a vampire really?" Angel laughed as they walked through the door of the old hotel.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Fred screamed before Willow could answer.

"Ya, well Willow, Tara, this is Fred." Fred reached out her hand to shake the red heads, then the blondes.

"H-h-hello, i-its nice t-t-to meet you." Tara shook the girl's hand as Willow smiled at her lover. _I missed hearing her stutter, she's so sexy._

"You two have the most beautiful connection, I must say the most in sync couple I have ever seen." Lorne said as he reached out his hand as well. "I'm Lorne. Eww I like you." He said once he got done shacking Tara's hand. "Such a pure heart, so very rare."

"You're an empathic demon?" Tara asked.

"Yes. I am." He smiled at the two. "Oh sweaty, what did you do to that beautiful aura? Such power, I don't think I've ever seen anyone with this much magic." The demon leaned back placing his hand on his chin while shaking his head at Willow. She just looked at the floor in embracement. "It's not yours though."

"Over there that's Gunn, and you already know Wesley." Angel told the two.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Maclay yet, I'd surely remember if I had." Wesley walked over to shake the young witch's hand. "Willow." He nodded at the red head.

At this Connor walked up to the blonde witch completely ignoring Willow. "This is Connor, my son."

"You smell good, like sandalwood and lavender." He said to the woman, he never even acknowledged Willow.

"So where's Cordi?" Willow asked.

"Oh! I was supposed ta call her when y'all got here." Fred ran to the phone. "Oh and Angel, King Arthur was here to see you."

"You know King Arthur?" Tara asked with her signature half smile, this made Willow smile at her girlfriend.

"Do you have a room we are kinda tired." Willow looked around the room.

"Oh yes. I'll show you." Lorne grabbed Tara's hand. "Would you sing for me?"

"Lorne can read your future when you sing." Wesley told the two. "It might help us at establishing what exactly is going on."

"Oh umm… I don't know I'm not very good."

"You should hear Angel sing." Cordelia said as she walked into the room. "Hey Willow." She nodded at her old friend. "Hi I'm Cordelia, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh umm… I'm T-T-Tara." The presence of Willow's old enemy made the girl nervous.

"I'm sure Willow's told you a lot about me, but I wouldn't believe all of it." She smiled. "Even if it's all true." She laughed this time noticing how uncomfortable she made the young witch. "So go ahead and sing for the demon. We won't judge."

"O-Okay. _I'm a little tea pot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout._" She was a little off key because she was so nervous.

"Oh my, wow." He smiled at the woman. "I knew I liked you." He patted her hand.

"Was it bad?" She looked at her girlfriend for comfort. "Willow?"

"No love it was beautiful, you know how much I love when you sing to me." Sing to me was actually code for something else entirely.

"Now you Willow." Lorne smiled at the red head.

"Does the ABC's count?" The demon nodded. "A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k…" She trailed off at 'K'.

"Oh lord. You know you're a goddess right?" Images of the woman with blonde hair and a light coming up beneath her fingers as she smiled popped into his head. "The Earth Goddess if I'm not mistaken." He smiled. "Wait, I need you both to sing at the same time." The idea popped into his head.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G…" The women stopped at 'G' this time.

"Holy Christ! You're both goddesses, together you make one goddess." The image of Willow with white hair expanded to show Tara beneath her, they were having sex, and Tara had the same white hair with the same light and the same expression on her face.

**Back At Wolfram and Heart**

"You won't believe who just brought two witches to his hotel." The Asian had just looked around the door as he opened it into Lilah's office.

"Angel? And lemme guess, one of the witches was blonde and the other a red head." She replied.

"Sure enough."

"Send in the team."

**Angel's Hotel**

After Lorne finished explaining what he had seen all panic broke lose, everyone was talking at once. "You mean plural goddess' or goddess?" Fred asked. "That's like the opposite of what I saw." Cordelia added. "They were having sex?" Gunn asked. "I need to do research." Wesley moved from the room. "Magic, stupid magic." Connor huffed in annoyance.

While all the comossion was going on no one noticed as a small woman walked into the hotel, she was wearing skin tight leather and she had her blonde hair pulled back into a braid, her eyes were black and dialated. "If I may interrupt." The whole group turned in unison surprised by the sudden visitor. "I would like to speak with one Willow Rosenburg and one Tara Maclay."

The instant Willow saw the other woman's eyes she knew she did not want anything to do with this witch. "You must be mistaken." Willow stepped forward. "There is no one here by those names. _Tara run._ Willow telepathically spoke to her lover hoping that Lorne also heard these words, he had.

"Aww you're going to distract me while your little lover scampers off?" The witch had a sadistic smile now. "This place is surrounded with witches, the most powerful of dark witches. I'm surprised you weren't recruited seeing as you are incredibly powerful and definitely dark." The woman laughed this time. "Want a taste? I know you do. I know how your skin must be crawling for some magics. I can give you some, little blonde over there can have some too, but I don't think she'd much like it."

"I already got enough magic. Enough to squash you and your friends like tiny bugs." At these words the blonde shot out a binding spell, Willow simply moved her arm and blocked the green goo. "Ah how weak!" Willow's eyes turned black, blacker than the other witch had ever seen.

"You're more powerful than they said. What about lover over there? Think she can block it?"

"Touch her and you die!"

"There won't be any touching, sorry don't swing that way." The woman laughed as a lightning bolt expelled itself from her fingers.

Willow began muttering in a language no one understood "Willow don't!" Tara yelled, but was too late as vines came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the leather clad blonde's neck lifting her up to the ceiling before she could choke to death.

"Don't you worry honey. I just want to play. I so rarely get to play." Willow was now hovering looking straight into the woman's face. "This will be a warning to her friends, they'll know that my Tara is off bounds." She whispered into the witch's ear. "Who do you work for?" This time she shouted.

"Wolfram and Heart." She screamed as Dark Willow's hands pulled a glowing orb of crimson out of the woman's chest.

"Why do you want to capture me but kill my Tara?" She asked.

"Our employer wants to release you, so you can be their goddess, they said we must kill the blonde witch in order to do this."

"Who is your client?" Dark Willow pulled the magics out a little further.

"The Order of Devantha. Stop! Please! Oh God!" At this Dark Willow let the woman go as she fell limp the vines unwrapped themselves and Willow's hair turned red again, lowering herself and the woman down slowly.

"Do you have somewhere we can put her?" The whole group was stunned and didn't even reply, all except for Connor. He decided he liked Willow.

"In the basement." Willow landed on the ground with the other witch leaning on her shoulder, and so Connor wrapped his arms around the blonde and helped Willow to carry the woman. "I'll show you."

Tara was shocked, last time she had been in surgery and passed out when Willow went evil, she hadn't realized how scary it was. How completely wrong she felt, she felt so wrong in the pit of her stomach. That had been her Willow up there, her Willow torturing a woman, all because she had sent a bolt toward Tara, toward her. It scared Tara, it scared her so bad, hearing those words come out of the lips that had also told Tara she loved her, the lips that had kissed her goodnight every night, the lips that Tara loved. It was all so wrong. Why hadn't she seen it before, why had she not seen how wrong Willow had been when she killed Warren, when she tried to destroy the world. Then she realized, 'cause I hadn't actually been there.'

"Don't let it get to you. The other witch isn't dead Tara. I know it was frightening to see her do those things, but it isn't her fault. She still hasn't completely learned to control her powers. Her darkness was screaming kill but she didn't, at least that shows how much better she's gotten at controlling it." Lorne wrapped his arm around Tara.

"Wow, I mean. Just. Wow." Cordelia hadn't realized what Buffy had meant by evil Willow. "I mean I've known Willow for like ever and just. Wow. If she'd been like that in high school no one would have ever picked on her."

A few moments later Willow and Connor returned from the basement.

"I'm sorry everyone." Tara could see the tears in Willow's eyes.

"What did ya do to her?" Fred asked.

"I took her powers. That was what that crimson light was, she isn't dead. I just figured that if I took her powers then she couldn't use them to hurt anymore witches." Willow had really intended on taking the woman's powers and killing her, but she held that back and instead just enough so that the woman wouldn't be able to use her powers again.

"Willow! You know how wrong that is! It goes against everything Wiccan!" Tara screamed at Willow.

"Honey, I know, but once Dark Willow decided to take the power I couldn't stop her. And once I looked at what that power had been used for I decided that it was for the best." She sighed. "At least I didn't let Dark Willow take it all, just enough so she can't practice anymore."

"Willow. What did you see her do?" Tara asked.

"You don't want to know. Entire families Baby, it was so bad, so horrible." Willow's voice cracked as she said those words. "Even Dark Willow was disgusted with what she saw. Dark Willow may think killing is okay, but she would never kill just because she could, or just because she was ordered to."

"So who were they?" Wesley inquired.

"A group of witches and warlocks, a task force for Wolfram and Heart, they kill and capture witches, good witches. Some were even pacifist witches." Willow's eyes started to tear up.

"Then way to go Willow!" Cordelia yelled.

"Now about that room?" Willow smiled. "Tara and I need to talk. And the witch will be out for at least a day, someone should watch her though."


	4. Chapter 4

How it Shouldn't End Chapter 4

The woman sat secluded, fear was all she could feel. The darkness was still forming deep within her bubbling up to the surface threatening to overflow. Every moment was like a fleeting memory, her mind could only grasp at it, always just out of touch. All that existed was fear.

"Willow?" The voice of her lover brought her back to reality, the itching and cold stopped for a moment as she looked into the blue eyes of the woman she loved.

"Tara, I'm going back. Oh dear, I can't do it again." She whispered more to herself than to the woman sitting next to her on the bed. "Don't let me go back."

"I won't, I'm here, and you don't need to worry." At this Tara rapped her arms around the skinny red head.

At the contact the young witch relaxed into the comforting arms. "I scared you. That was your first time seeing me lose control, I never wanted you to see me like that." She began weeping. "Now you see why I am always so afraid."

"I was scared, to think that you are sitting on a very thin line between evil and good, it's like you have to use the evil in order to do good. Because if you hadn't used that evil just then, she would have killed me." The blonde kissed Willow on the cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong, you controlled it, it may feel like you didn't, but you did."

"I just wish you and I could be you and I. I don't want to have to use this power anymore, I don't want to need power."

Just then someone knocked at the door.

"Hey Willow! I made tea. Want to let me in?" Cordelia's voice came through the door. So Tara got up and opened the door.

"We didn't really get to talk before the whole witchy war started." The woman smiled at both Willow and Tara. "I wanted to properly introduce myself and see how the rest of the gangs been."

"Oh.. well I'm Tara, I don't know if Willow is really up for visitors."

"It's fine baby. Cordelia how have you been?"

"Half-demon. You?"

"Gay, evil, and a goddess." This was the process scoobies went through every time they saw old friends. "You're half-demon?"

"Recent addition, no horns or tails or anything, but I have weird glowy hands." The woman smiled. "So… gay eh?"

"Ya, look Cordi I'm sorry, but we are both really tired and we kind of want to sleep…"

"Oh no I just wanted to bring you tea and some donuts since you both probably havn't eaten breakfast yet," she set down the tray with the food and tea. "So, tea donuts, I'll just get outta your hair."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cara's eyes opened slightly. She could barely make out a figure standing on the stares looking down at her. "Excuse me sir?" The man looked down at her. "Where am I?" The woman began to shiver. "My father won't like that you took me, he's incredibly powerful you know. That woman said she was taking me to him. Where is he?"

"Huh?" Gunn was incredibly confused. Knowing that Willow had wanted to know exactly when the newly powerless witch woke up he walked up the stairs and told Fred the woman was awake.

A few moments later Fred was standing outside the couple's room wondering if she should just go in since no one was answering the door, she decided she would just go in. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open "Hey! The evil witch lady is up. You didn't answer your door so I thought I would come wake you up. Oh God please have clothes on." She said as she walked into their bedroom, luckily Tara had heard her and pulled the blanket up to cover Willow's naked back, Willow had told her that in England the coven had made her sleep naked because she had almost strangled herself while in the middle of her withdraws.

"Willow, sweetie you need to get up." Tara whispered into what she believed to be Willow's ear, but she couldn't tell since the witch's red hair was so messy that she couldn't even tell which side was Willow's face.

"Too many frogs…" The woman whispered sleepily.

"Come on Will, wake up." Tara reached under the blanket and pinched Willow's naked back causing the woman to jump almost exposing herself to the timid girl standing next to their bed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" The red head screamed making the other two women laugh.

"Well I'll just be down stairs. Want some coffee?" Willow nodded.

"Why'd you wake me up that way? Fred almost gotta see my lady mountains."

"More like lady slightly inclined mounds." Tara giggled as she poked Willow's tiny breasts.

"Hey you like emm small."

"Indeed I do… But I don't think Fred came up here just so she could see you bare breasted. I think she said something about the blonde witch being awake."

"Very well then."

After a the few moments it took for Willow and Tara to get dressed they were downstairs and by now it was already dark outside since they had fallen asleep around eleven that morning they felt very well rested.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why didn't you capture the witch!" Lilah yelled at the man crouching on the floor.

"We felt incredibly dark energies and upon further inspection Cara had had her powers taken from her and had barely even tired out the witch in the process. Our aura readers could said that she hadn't even used a sixteenth of her power. We are watching, waiting for a good time to capture both witches. We believe if we threaten the life of Tara Maclay it will cause the goddess to come out and we don't want to provoke the witch until we can contain her."

"Actually I think it would be better if we captured only Tara Maclay, that way Willow Rosenburg will come to us, and it would be easier to apprehend the weaker one when the goddess wasn't around." Lilah told the sniveling man.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Willow walked down the stairs expecting to see the woman to be as cocky as she had been when she first appeared, nothing prepared her for what she encountered next. As she reached the bottom, and saw the young witch huddled in the corner with a look of straight fear on her face, it was unsettling, something was wrong here. And Willow's prior plan of action (she had planned on intimidating the woman) was not going to work; this woman's façade had completely changed. Willow now decided coxing was the best course to take.

"Hello. What's your name?" Willow moved toward the blonde causing the tied up woman to jump. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not ganna hurt you, I'm just ganna take off these ropes." The woman relaxed but still looked incredibly frightened.

"Who are you? I'm Cara, Cara Fee." The woman was so frightened. "Where's my father? The lady told me she was taking me to my father?" The girl spoke as if she were a very young child.

"Wait, how old do you think you are?" Willow realized something.

"I'm five, five and a half."

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Tara was unpacking her and Willow's luggage into the drawers of the wooden dresser that was the only thing besides the full sized bed in the small bed room. When she suddenly heard a crack, she looked around to see if maybe she had stepped on some glass or something, when she thought she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye, when she glanced quickly at the door she realized she must have just been seeing things. _Oh well mine as well get back to unpacking._ She reached back into Willow's bag when she saw a golden chain necklace sitting in-between two of Willow's socks. _How cute, she won't mind if I wear this._ Just as she placed the chain around her neck a man appeared out of thin air.

"Goddess." The man bowed. "You are to come with me, evil is afoot, and we cannot afford to have you taken by it." The man had a joyous smile, and something about him reminded Tara of Santa Claus.

"What about Willow?" She asked.

"The dark goddess may not go where I am taking you." He was a jolly old man indeed Tara thought to herself, and as they disappeared another man in black leather and slicked back hair appeared next to the man. "The forces of evil have come to take you, I cannot protect you in my current state, I can only teleport us, you must come with me now." And at that Tara grabbed the old man's hand.

"I am sorry Santa, I cannot leave without Willow."

"Very well then I shall stay with you." His arm flew up and elbowed the man in leather in the face, sending the unaware man flying into a wall.

Fred who had been down the hall and had herd the loud ruckus and ran into the room. "Wizard Santa?" She screamed when she entered the room. Alerting the rest of the hotel to the threat.


End file.
